A notice to airmen or “NOTAM” is a standard message that alerts a pilot to conditions along all flight route or at a location of interest. These messages are traditionally available in text formats in either a printed or digitized version and they are a standard part of a preflight planning and briefing. However, a standard textual NOTAM summary to a pilot may typically range between 10-50 pages per flight. Since pilots may be under tight time constraints and have additional important duties and checks prior to a flight, it is advantageous to prioritize and categorize NOTAMs. Hence, there is a need for a system and method for real-time classification of NOTAM messages.